Centurion Mk III
The Centurion Mk III is a tier 4 British main battle tank. About In 1943, the Directorate of Tank Design, under Sir Claude Gibb, was asked to design a new heavy cruiser tank for General Staff under the designation A41 to become a standard British ¨Universal Tank," '''and was to replace the older World War II British tanks still in service. By this time in the war, the 8.8 cm flak gun had been widely used for anti-tank purposes, which forced the War Office to demand a major revision of current British tank specifications. In September 1943, initial specifications for the A41 asked the tank to weigh no more than 40 tons, a high reverse speed, and agility equal to the Comet tank. However, the department produced a larger hull that adapted the long-travel-five-wheel Christie Suspension that was used on the Comet and also came with the addition of a sixth wheel. The Horstmann design, on the other hand, came with Horstmann suspension. Unlike the Christie Suspension, the Horstmann suspension offered much more room in the tank, but at the cost of poor ride quality. The hull was redesigned and had welded sloped armor, unlike its British predecessors. The turret was cast and featured the powerful 17-pdr gun and 20 mm Polsten gun. But by October 1943, the design specifications of the A41 were changed. The new specifications asked for a weight increase up to 45 tons. The new version carried heavy armor similar to the heaviest infantry tanks. In addition, the War Office decided to build new trailers, rather than enforcing design limits in order to be transportable by rail. The A41 was given the name '''Centurion and the design mockup was built by AEC Ltd, which was inspected in May 1944. The first model, the Mk.1, was manufactured from 1945 to 1946 with 100 vehicles of this series built. Centurion Mk III The Centurion Mk.III was the predecessor to the Centurion Mk. I and II. It featured the new 20-pdr gun and coaxial BESA machine gun. The gun used an automatic stabilization system that improved firing accuracy while on the move. In addition, the tank was also powered by the Rolls-Royce Meteor engine Mk. IVC. Production of the vehicle started in 1948 but was replaced by the Centurion Mk.V, which sported the new 105 mm L7 gun. Playstyle Pros: * Fast reload time give the tank a high DPM. * Very good penetration value at Tier 4. * The tier system makes it a great counter to Tier 6 in deathmatches, being just low enough not to count as a point if killed by a Tier 6 tank. * Juicy health pool. * Wonderful 20km/h reverse speed helps counter the large profile issue. * 200mm of mantlet armor is a nice benefit, but not too useful. Cons: * Poor hull and turret armor leaves the Centurion vulnerable to almost all tanks. * The large profile makes it distinguishable and easy to hit at a distance. * Its default paint scheme can get you much easier to spot, especially on snow maps. * Decent health pool on KoTH and LS matches. * Centurions are often a large priority to those who know its massive potential on the battlefield. Category:Great Britain Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Premium Category:Main Battle Tank